The Freeman Family
by SmokedGenius
Summary: I do not own boondocks or characters credit goes to Seung Eun Kim, Aaron McGrudger, CartoonNetwork and all affiliates please support the show. "I saw it coming.", He says as his brother runs into the room chased by their grandfather. "I'm sorry granddad!", Riley says pushing their desktop in front of the bedroom door. "Boy!", Granddad yells through the door. Review and feedback plz
1. Chapter 2

**Kings Passion**

**Epilogue**

"I saw it coming.", He says as his brother runs into the room chased by their grandfather. "I'm sorry granddad!", Riley says pushing their desktop in front of the bedroom door. "Boy!", Granddad yells through the door "You better come out here and take this belt!.", Huey picks up the book he started and climbs out the window thinking to himself why no one listens to his advice. Riley, seeing Huey climb out the window, looks for an excuse for his actions. "It wouldn't my fault!", He screams back "You caught my reflex granddad that's what you get for surprising me!" The Freeman House never a dull moment in these three peoples lives. Stinkmeaners back for maybe the fifth time and Granddad continues to workout. Huey and Riley have never been more active inside and outside the community. Although retired from his domestic terrorism he has put more focus into his group "AFRO", the group became so popular they were featured on BET and had a reference in Tyler Perry's new movie "Madea's Funeral". Riley begins his career as a rapper and becomes very popular in his city. Granddad takes his chances and starts dating again using the internet to find his dream girl.

**Chapter 1**

**Riley****  
**

Riley awakes to another day. He hits his alarm clock and falls back into bed no school today! But he still has business to handle meet with Tom so, he can look over his contract for the Wunclers. Studio, and work fills the rest of his schedule not to bad if he manages to get out of bed. He has just went back to sleep. Hours later he wakes up completely late. Jumping out of bed and running right towards the bathroom, he trips over the many clothes he has on the floor falling flat on his nose. He sees red as he lashes out. "Dang Huey you never clean up no more this room dirty.", no reply.. He's alone in the room without picking up anything he runs to the bathroom. Minutes later he's out the door on his bike cycling to Tom's house.

Sarah (Toms Wife) looks toward the television as she wash the last of breakfast dishes out of the sink. She smiles slightly when she sees the news and the segment they have on Tom's last case. He had defended Rick James on the subject of his latest album apparently, he went to far where he describes beating and harassing younger and less talented artists. None of the less Tom got him off with a brief statement of... Knock! Knock! Bang! She's blasted out of her dreamy state by a knock at the door. Maybe it's Tom she thinks as she opens the door as it opens one-two-three dye filled balloons hit her face and clothes. Riley snickers as she clenches her fist and the color of her face steadily brightens. "Sorry .", He sings sincerely "those were for Huey."

Resisting the urge to strike a child out of anger she slams the door. "Huh? I said sorry.", He says beating on the door a second time. "What! do you want?", Sarah screams from inside. "I was supposed to meet Tom today for my contract.", Riley tells her ignoring her obvious anger. "He left a couple of hours ago.", "you were supposed to be here then!", she screams. Jasmine hearing the noise walks downstairs and catches a glimspe of Riley leaving through the window. Sarah continues her screams. "Mom?", Jasmine says quietly "Why are you screaming?", Sarah hearing her voice turns around to face her daughter. Jasmine knew how bad her mom felt by looking at her face, but she couldn't help giggling at her green,pink, and yellow splashed mother. Giggles turned to laughter and after awhile they couldn't stop. Until Tom bursts in with the Bad news.

Riley, leaving the Dubois house plans his next move. He has to be in the studio before long so, he rides toward home to catch Granddad on his way to the store. "If I take the shortcut i can catch him.", He also knows its a chance he will run into the police. The shortcut runs through the neighborhood like an alley filled with "hoes".He bites his lip and looks straight ahead not making the trip any harder than it has to be. Just before the end is a speed bump on the left is what separates Woodcrest from most neighborhoods a mostly empty mansion of thugnificient. The alley lead straight into their backyard "i'm guessing that's how that nigga afforded this.", Riley thought to himself.

**Chapter 2**

**Huey**

Sitting at the very top of the house ,although dangerous, gives you a great view of Woodcrest. And with the binoculars You'd have a good view of anything in a 10 mile radius and the height gives you another 1-3 mile advantage. Broken out of his thoughts by his brother speeding through "Death Alley". It had gotten its name from the number of kids and women who were killed their. According to the news more than Ten women have gone missing. But truthfully In all the time i've watched this alley their was only one person I saw go in and didn't come back. Ed Wuncler III he went in once he passed the speed bump he sprinted for the mansion. My suspicion rose so I've been,surveilling,waiting for him to come back so I can try an track him. I look at my watch its almost time to eat. Riley must be hungry i've never seen him hurry home. I climb down the makeshift ladder of rails soldered down into the back of the house. I check on my garden then head towards the front.

"Heyyy!", Riley screams between pants. "Where Granddad?", He asked hitting his wheel on the curb and landing a semi-perfect front flip from his bike. "In the house.", but he's about to get some food so don't worry", Huey replies directly. "Move Nigga.", Riley says pushing him aside running for the house. Well Huey thinks to himself putting his ear buds back in. Better late than never. Riley in a shirt down to his knees and shorts that touched his shoelaces runs upstairs. Huey in a desert colored cardigan sweater and an old pair of black jeans with his scuffed black boots. He hasn't done anything to his afro but he carries a pick with him now. Following Riley upstairs he over hears their conversation. "Granddad please take me to the studio today i'm really late", Riley pleads "No.", Granddad replies while clipping his toenails. "you must have forgot hitting me in the eye last week.", He says scowling at his big toe. Huey interrupts "I told you not to surprise him anyway he had already saw you and the presents. "Shut up." Granddad says looking at his phone. "Besides I have a cutie waiting on me to buy her dinner right now.", Riley groans "Granddad I'm tired of you feeding all them starving hoes when we need food at home!", He points downstairs "Have you seen that refrigerator it ain't nun but a air conditioner now." Huey silently listens in on the radio frequency of the local police department. Apparently there's a riot over Rick James' trial being overturned.

Black and whites of the city swarm the courthouse as the press instigates and feeds the already growing hysteria. "The trial is set for July of next year where the evidence will be reexamined and the defendant can present his case a second time.", the tired looking secretary mechanically tells the crowd of roaring fans and haters. Camera flashes and heat makes the situation more surreal than it is. Screams of protest and a chant of "James ain't to blame", starts between the growing crowd.

Huey hearing this news turns to his bickering family. "Granddad where you going to meet your date?", "The new sushi place in town", he replies, "you know where you can get three plates...", Interrupting Huey tells him about the riot at the courthouse. Stubbornly Granddad leaves without listening to the warning of the soon to be chaos.

**Chapter 3**

**Granddad**

Ed Sr. Sits above the courthouse sipping moderate champagne thinking of the profit of putting the exact same champagne in a fancier bottle. Before that he turns to face Tom Dubois nervously staring at the courts statement of appeal for Rick James' case. "Well?", Ed states Tom looked older than when he stepped into the office his eyes looked defeated and glassy. He was well aware of the Wunclers reputation that meant this appeal was going one or two ways. Go with the deal Rick James' loses his albums profit and contract with his newlyfound label "Freaky". Tom being the honest man that he is considers rejecting the plea and try the case a second time, which would cost him his license due to blackmailing by the Wunclers. Clearly the choice is hard so Tom decides to drop James as a family being his top priority he plays it safe. Meanwhile Ed II makes the call to the courts lawyer personally, offering rewards for whoever throws the James' case.

Granddad arrives to his date later than he had planned stopping for fast food to save on his bill cost him. But luckily his date really wanted to see him so when he walks up she hugs and kisses him on the cheek saying "Where you been Handsome?". "Sorry I ran out of gas trying to get to you sweetypie.", she buys it as they sit down across the table near the center of the restaurant. "you smell like chicken.", she says looking towards the waiter. "Oh.", says Robert surprised he forgot to put on cologne. "Well the gas station sold chicken and they waste the platter on my coat.", he says quickly "So I went to the bathroom to wash up", he finishes satisfied. "Ha Ha!", she laughs "Everybody said you was funny Robert.",. Granddad clears his throat as he picks up his menu. "Did you order?",

"Well.", Robert says between the roar of the angry citizens mobbing the town. "Should we take our leave.", Looking directly in her eyes he thinks of how young and pretty she is ignoring the obvious warning signs. She talked of her ex's and how men should treat her right. Her dress has the security shoplifting tag on but love is blind. He offers her a ride and she accepts than excuses herself to the restroom. The ride back caused a change in heart the woman talks on the phone constantly. When she's not texting they're screaming over the blaring speakers Robert never knew he had. Before he drops her of she thanks him for the ride an tells him he's sweet. Nicole walks to her car porch planning her next move on Robert Freeman.

Walking into his home Robert hangs up his hat and coat. Walks upstairs shut his door and sulks over another bust date-night. Muttering to himself he slumps in bed passing out from the wine they shared. The next morning Granddad awoke to two beautiful women making love in his bed.

**Chapter 4**

**Love Hate Betrayal**

Sarah Dubois sits alone in her living room thinking of her husband. Tom after telling them the news walked upstairs without showing Sarah any more affection its been like this for days. "Is he tired?" she asks herself "Maybe I should leave him alone tonight he does work hard.", she says "Besides ", She pulls out her favorite clothing magazine "I need to catch with this weeks fashion." Tom looks from his computer to his briefcase ;he has decided to drop James' as his client and take a weeks paid vacation. His company owes him from defending them against the lawsuit the Freeman's filed after the whole "Gay" incident. He plans on taking his beloved wife Sarah on to see the latest R&B singer. Getting over his insecurities with his wife and other more talented and handsome men took lots of therapy but he's done it.

"Why Tom?!" Sarah says softly tears streaming from her eyes. "We have a child what about our family you dope!?", Sarah anger replacing her sadness at finding her husband backstage drugged out of his mind about to shoot a very talented more handsome R&B star. Tom cocks the 9 mm' sorry baby but he has to die. "Bang Bang snowbunny the singer says without a hint of fear." He winks at her just before Tom pulls the trigger he falls pretty dead. Sarah gasps before throwing up everything she just ate and running from the night of horror that has just begun. Meanwhile Tom looks in the doorway his wife just ran from then to her vomit. "Cheeseburger?", wait that's "Blurh hurh." he struggles to keep his own stomach contained. He looks down at the body and shots a third then a fourth shot to the body. "Bastards."


	2. Chapter 1

**Kings Passion**

**Epilogue**

"I saw it coming.", He says as his brother runs into the room chased by their grandfather. "I'm sorry granddad!", Riley says pushing their desktop in front of the bedroom door. "Boy!", Granddad yells through the door "You better come out here and take this belt!.", Huey picks up the book he started and climbs out the window thinking to himself why no one listens to his advice. Riley, seeing Huey climb out the window, looks for an excuse for his actions. "It wouldn't my fault!", He screams back "You caught my reflex granddad that's what you get for surprising me!" The Freeman House never a dull moment in these three peoples lives. Stinkmeaners back for maybe the fifth time and Granddad continues to workout. Huey and Riley have never been more active inside and outside the community. Although retired from his domestic terrorism he has put more focus into his group "AFRO", the group became so popular they were featured on BET and had a reference in Tyler Perry's new movie "Madea's Funeral". Riley begins his career as a rapper and becomes very popular in his city. Granddad takes his chances and starts dating again using the internet to find his dream girl.

**Chapter 1**

**Riley****  
**

Riley awakes to another day. He hits his alarm clock and falls back into bed no school today! But he still has business to handle meet with Tom so, he can look over his contract for the Wunclers. Studio, and work fills the rest of his schedule not to bad if he manages to get out of bed. He has just went back to sleep. Hours later he wakes up completely late. Jumping out of bed and running right towards the bathroom, he trips over the many clothes he has on the floor falling flat on his nose. He sees red as he lashes out. "Dang Huey you never clean up no more this room dirty.", no reply.. He's alone in the room without picking up anything he runs to the bathroom. Minutes later he's out the door on his bike cycling to Tom's house.

Sarah (Toms Wife) looks toward the television as she wash the last of breakfast dishes out of the sink. She smiles slightly when she sees the news and the segment they have on Tom's last case. He had defended Rick James on the subject of his latest album apparently, he went to far where he describes beating and harassing younger and less talented artists. None of the less Tom got him off with a brief statement of... Knock! Knock! Bang! She's blasted out of her dreamy state by a knock at the door. Maybe it's Tom she thinks as she opens the door as it opens one-two-three dye filled balloons hit her face and clothes. Riley snickers as she clenches her fist and the color of her face steadily brightens. "Sorry .", He sings sincerely "those were for Huey."

Resisting the urge to strike a child out of anger she slams the door. "Huh? I said sorry.", He says beating on the door a second time. "What! do you want?", Sarah screams from inside. "I was supposed to meet Tom today for my contract.", Riley tells her ignoring her obvious anger. "He left a couple of hours ago.", "you were supposed to be here then!", she screams. Jasmine hearing the noise walks downstairs and catches a glimspe of Riley leaving through the window. Sarah continues her screams. "Mom?", Jasmine says quietly "Why are you screaming?", Sarah hearing her voice turns around to face her daughter. Jasmine knew how bad her mom felt by looking at her face, but she couldn't help giggling at her green,pink, and yellow splashed mother. Giggles turned to laughter and after awhile they couldn't stop. Until Tom bursts in with the Bad news.

Riley, leaving the Dubois house plans his next move. He has to be in the studio before long so, he rides toward home to catch Granddad on his way to the store. "If I take the shortcut i can catch him.", He also knows its a chance he will run into the police. The shortcut runs through the neighborhood like an alley filled with "hoes".He bites his lip and looks straight ahead not making the trip any harder than it has to be. Just before the end is a speed bump on the left is what separates Woodcrest from most neighborhoods a mostly empty mansion of thugnificient. The alley lead straight into their backyard "i'm guessing that's how that nigga afforded this.", Riley thought to himself.

**Chapter 2**

**Huey**

Sitting at the very top of the house ,although dangerous, gives you a great view of Woodcrest. And with the binoculars You'd have a good view of anything in a 10 mile radius and the height gives you another 1-3 mile advantage. Broken out of his thoughts by his brother speeding through "Death Alley". It had gotten its name from the number of kids and women who were killed their. According to the news more than Ten women have gone missing. But truthfully In all the time i've watched this alley their was only one person I saw go in and didn't come back. Ed Wuncler III he went in once he passed the speed bump he sprinted for the mansion. My suspicion rose so I've been,surveilling,waiting for him to come back so I can try an track him. I look at my watch its almost time to eat. Riley must be hungry i've never seen him hurry home. I climb down the makeshift ladder of rails soldered down into the back of the house. I check on my garden then head towards the front.

"Heyyy!", Riley screams between pants. "Where Granddad?", He asked hitting his wheel on the curb and landing a semi-perfect front flip from his bike. "In the house.", but he's about to get some food so don't worry", Huey replies directly. "Move Nigga.", Riley says pushing him aside running for the house. Well Huey thinks to himself putting his ear buds back in. Better late than never. Riley in a shirt down to his knees and shorts that touched his shoelaces runs upstairs. Huey in a desert colored cardigan sweater and an old pair of black jeans with his scuffed black boots. He hasn't done anything to his afro but he carries a pick with him now. Following Riley upstairs he over hears their conversation. "Granddad please take me to the studio today i'm really late", Riley pleads "No.", Granddad replies while clipping his toenails. "you must have forgot hitting me in the eye last week.", He says scowling at his big toe. Huey interrupts "I told you not to surprise him anyway he had already saw you and the presents. "Shut up." Granddad says looking at his phone. "Besides I have a cutie waiting on me to buy her dinner right now.", Riley groans "Granddad I'm tired of you feeding all them starving hoes when we need food at home!", He points downstairs "Have you seen that refrigerator it ain't nun but a air conditioner now." Huey silently listens in on the radio frequency of the local police department. Apparently there's a riot over Rick James' trial being overturned.

Black and whites of the city swarm the courthouse as the press instigates and feeds the already growing hysteria. "The trial is set for July of next year where the evidence will be reexamined and the defendant can present his case a second time.", the tired looking secretary mechanically tells the crowd of roaring fans and haters. Camera flashes and heat makes the situation more surreal than it is. Screams of protest and a chant of "James ain't to blame", starts between the growing crowd.

Huey hearing this news turns to his bickering family. "Granddad where you going to meet your date?", "The new sushi place in town", he replies, "you know where you can get three plates...", Interrupting Huey tells him about the riot at the courthouse. Stubbornly Granddad leaves without listening to the warning of the soon to be chaos.

**Chapter 3**

**Granddad**

Ed Sr. Sits above the courthouse sipping moderate champagne thinking of the profit of putting the exact same champagne in a fancier bottle. Before that he turns to face Tom Dubois nervously staring at the courts statement of appeal for Rick James' case. "Well?", Ed states Tom looked older than when he stepped into the office his eyes looked defeated and glassy. He was well aware of the Wunclers reputation that meant this appeal was going one or two ways. Go with the deal Rick James' loses his albums profit and contract with his newlyfound label "Freaky". Tom being the honest man that he is considers rejecting the plea and try the case a second time, which would cost him his license due to blackmailing by the Wunclers. Clearly the choice is hard so Tom decides to drop James as a family being his top priority he plays it safe. Meanwhile Ed II makes the call to the courts lawyer personally, offering rewards for whoever throws the James' case.

Granddad arrives to his date later than he had planned stopping for fast food to save on his bill cost him. But luckily his date really wanted to see him so when he walks up she hugs and kisses him on the cheek saying "Where you been Handsome?". "Sorry I ran out of gas trying to get to you sweetypie.", she buys it as they sit down across the table near the center of the restaurant. "you smell like chicken.", she says looking towards the waiter. "Oh.", says Robert surprised he forgot to put on cologne. "Well the gas station sold chicken and they waste the platter on my coat.", he says quickly "So I went to the bathroom to wash up", he finishes satisfied. "Ha Ha!", she laughs "Everybody said you was funny Robert.",. Granddad clears his throat as he picks up his menu. "Did you order?",

"Well.", Robert says between the roar of the angry citizens mobbing the town. "Should we take our leave.", Looking directly in her eyes he thinks of how young and pretty she is ignoring the obvious warning signs. She talked of her ex's and how men should treat her right. Her dress has the security shoplifting tag on but love is blind. He offers her a ride and she accepts than excuses herself to the restroom. The ride back caused a change in heart the woman talks on the phone constantly. When she's not texting they're screaming over the blaring speakers Robert never knew he had. Before he drops her of she thanks him for the ride an tells him he's sweet. Nicole walks to her car porch planning her next move on Robert Freeman.

Walking into his home Robert hangs up his hat and coat. Walks upstairs shut his door and sulks over another bust date-night. Muttering to himself he slumps in bed passing out from the wine they shared. The next morning Granddad awoke to two beautiful women making love in his bed.

**Chapter 4**

**Love Hate Betrayal**

Sarah Dubois sits alone in her living room thinking of her husband. Tom after telling them the news walked upstairs without showing Sarah any more affection its been like this for days. "Is he tired?" she asks herself "Maybe I should leave him alone tonight he does work hard.", she says "Besides ", She pulls out her favorite clothing magazine "I need to catch with this weeks fashion." Tom looks from his computer to his briefcase ;he has decided to drop James' as his client and take a weeks paid vacation. His company owes him from defending them against the lawsuit the Freeman's filed after the whole "Gay" incident. He plans on taking his beloved wife Sarah on to see the latest R&B singer. Getting over his insecurities with his wife and other more talented and handsome men took lots of therapy but he's done it.

"Why Tom?!" Sarah says softly tears streaming from her eyes. "We have a child what about our family you dope!?", Sarah anger replacing her sadness at finding her husband backstage drugged out of his mind about to shoot a very talented more handsome R&B star. Tom cocks the 9 mm' sorry baby but he has to die. "Bang Bang snowbunny the singer says without a hint of fear." He winks at her just before Tom pulls the trigger he falls pretty dead. Sarah gasps before throwing up everything she just ate and running from the night of horror that has just begun. Meanwhile Tom looks in the doorway his wife just ran from then to her vomit. "Cheeseburger?", wait that's "Blurh hurh." he struggles to keep his own stomach contained. He looks down at the body and shots a third then a fourth shot to the body. "Bastards."


End file.
